sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Six Degrees of Separation (film)
| starring = | music = Jerry Goldsmith | cinematography = Ian Baker | editing = Peter Honess | studio = Regency Enterprises | distributor = Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer | released = | runtime = 112 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $15 million | gross = $6.4 million }} 'Six Degrees of Separation' is a 1993 American comedy-drama film released by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and directed by Fred Schepisi, adapted from the Pulitzer Prize-nominated John Guare play of the same name. The plot of the film was inspired by the real-life story of David Hampton, a con man and robber who managed to convince a number of people in the 1980s that he was the son of actor Sidney Poitier. The writer John Guare was a friend of Inger McCabe Elliott and her husband Osborn Elliott. In October 1983, Hampton came to the Elliott's New York apartment and they allowed him to spend the night. The next morning, Inger found Hampton in bed with another man and later called the police. The Elliotts told Guare about the story and it inspired him to write the play years later.New York Mag The Story of David Hampton accessed 7-27-2015 Plot Fifth Avenue socialite Ouisa Kittredge (Stockard Channing) and her art dealer husband Flan (Donald Sutherland) are parents of "two at Harvard and a girl at Groton". However, the narrow world inhabited by the Kittredges and their public status as people interested in the arts make them easy prey for Paul (Will Smith). Paul, a skillful con-artist, mysteriously appears at their door one night, injured and bleeding, claiming to be a close college friend of their Ivy League kids, as well as the son of Sidney Poitier. Ouisa and Flan are much impressed by Paul's fine taste, keen wit, articulate literary expositions and surprising culinary skill. His appealing facade soon has the Kittredges putting him up, lending him money and taking satisfaction in his praise for their posh lifestyle. Paul's scheme continues until, after he brings home a hustler, his actual indigence is revealed. The shocked Kittredges kick him out when it is revealed that they are but the most recent victims of the duplicity with which Paul has charmed his way into many upper-crust homes along the Upper East Side. Paul's schemes become highbrow-legend, anecdotal ''onaccounta, which are bantered about at their cocktail parties. In the end, Paul has a profound effect on the many individuals who encounter him, linking them in their shared experience. Cast *Stockard Channing as Louisa "Ouisa" Kittredge *Will Smith as Paul *Donald Sutherland as Flan Kittredge *Ian McKellen as Geoffrey Miller *Mary Beth Hurt as Kitty *Heather Graham as Elizabeth *Bruce Davison as Larkin *Richard Masur as Dr. Fine *Anthony Michael Hall as Trent Conway *Eric Thal as Rick *Anthony Rapp as Ben *Oz Perkins as Woodrow ("Woody") Kittredge (as Osgood Perkins II) *Catherine Kellner as Talbot ("Tess") Kittredge *J. J. Abrams as Doug (as Jeffrey Abrams) *Kitty Carlisle as Mrs. Bannister Reception The film has an approval rating of 88% at Rotten Tomatoes based on 32 reviews. The site's consensus reads: "Though it betrays its theatrical roots, Six Degrees of Separation largely succeeds thanks to astute direction and fine performances–particularly from an against-type Will Smith."Rotten Tomatoes It was also actress Stockard Channing's most successful film since 1978's Grease. Awards *1994 Academy Award for Best Actress Nomination – Stockard Channing *1994 Golden Globe Award for Best Actress – Motion Picture Musical or Comedy Nomination – Stockard Channing References See also * Six Degrees of Separation (play) External links * * * * * Category:1993 films Category:1990s drama films Category:1990s mystery films Category:1990s LGBT-related films Category:American films Category:American drama films Category:American comedy films Category:American mystery films Category:American satirical films Category:American LGBT-related films Category:English-language films Category:Films scored by Jerry Goldsmith Category:Films about con artists Category:American films based on plays Category:Films directed by Fred Schepisi Category:Films set in New York City Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films